


the Forever you Imagine

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [22]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood, Kayfabe Compliant, Kevin and his explosions of violence and course language, Kevin is bad at communication, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sami is bad at communication, Swearing, aggressive affection, all the UST and BST in the entire universe, also bloody!Beef (heh), also regular angst, because he is stupid as fuck, but Beef considers it worth it i'm sure, concussed!Kevin, descriptions of semi gross things, from everyone involved, horrible dad jokes, literally the worst first aid in the history of the world, obligatory Kevin Steen warning, on that note, really lame insults, smug!Beef, stealth angst, the cringe is so real, worried!Sami, yes worse than The Way Forever Hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: baby!Sami deals with the aftermath of an unnecessary war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> Fair warning, this probably makes zero sense if you haven't read Forever For Us yet. I try to keep most of these self explanatory *sweeps The Way Forever Hurts/Bleeds/Aches under the rug* but Forever For Us and this one are more tied together than I expected them to be. This one was also not supposed to even exist. An entirely different fic was supposed to come after Forever For Us, but this one snuck up on me and demanded to be written.
> 
> Anyway, for anyone who doesn't want to read Forever For Us, the short version is that Kevin and Beef have a bloody, unpleasant match (based on a match that is actually canonical- it was at Scarred for life 2004 if I'm not badly mistaken) and the Forever you Imagine is basically them heaping all their issues onto Sami, after the match is over. The jerks.
> 
> This is a little off topic, but I seriously debated whether the screaming melodrama in this one is actually something they would do, but then I remembered that these are the same two people who stood in the ring, in an arena full of people and had an overblown screaming match about which one of them was a _bad friend_. And for anyone not aware of their early work, that was **tame** for them. So. I figure this fits them pretty well, given how they've demonstrated they deal with their issues with each other.
> 
> By punching each other REALLY emotionally while crying rivers of bitter tears ^.^

“Beef!”

“Hiya, Sam-ster, whatcha doin’?”

Sami lunges forward with a squeak, arms flailing and fingers grasping for Beef’s slumping form. He just manages to catch the other man, feeling his knees tremble under the weight of him.

“Are you alright?” Sami says, placing a hand on Beef’s chest to steady him and trying to get a good look at his bloodstained face.

Beef lets out a worryingly moist sounding laugh and claps Sami sloppily on the back, almost throwing the both of them to the floor in the process.

“I just had a match with your angsty ex. So no, I am not alright. I almost died.”

Sami gets a shoulder under Beef, trying to pull the sagging wrestler up with him, to no avail. Fed up with being Beef’s personal kickstand, Sami shuffles them toward the rusty set of lockers next to the only sink in the entire building, not three feet away form them, ignoring the way the other wrestlers are watching them.

-not helping either, the _lazy_ -

Sami dumps Beef on the floor, wincing at the pained groan he gets in protest and smiling sheepishly in response to the admonishing pout Beef gives him. Stepping away, he bustles over to his bag wiggling his fingers behind him at Beef as he goes.

“Stay there. I have some bandages somewhere I think...?”

Beef lets out another slimy sounding laugh that ends in a half cough, half groan, his voice raspy as he replies. “I’m not fucking going anywhere Sami, don’t you worry you’re pretty little head about that.”

Sami hears shuffling and turns, hands full of spare t-shirts, to stare menacingly at Beef. Beef gives him an innocent look and goes still, wiping at the blood on his face before realizing he was only making it worse and dropping his hand.

“Also,” Beef adds, reaching back to rub at his head before wincing, only to stare for a moment at his now crimson hand. Dropping his arm, Beef clears his throat as Sami dives back into his bag, his search more urgent than before. “I don’t think _bandages_ are really going to help that much, if I’m honest.”

Sami pauses, halfway to Beef, hand holding the tiny box aloft in triumph. He looks down at the bandages and back at Beef, worrying his lip as he contemplates what to do.

“Sorry, I don’t really have anything else-”

Beef waves him off as Sami comes closer, eyeing the little box skeptically.

“It’s perfectly fine. It’s not like I just almost got murdered by your scheming asshole of a best friend. Who might I point out, I was fighting in _your_ honor-"

Sami waves the bandages around frantically, a horror sweeping through him at the very thought.

“Oh my _god_ Beef, **no**. I **_never_ ** asked you to do that and I _would_ never ask you to. That’s insane, you are **insane** and I can't **_believe_ ** you’re trying to blame me for your weird need to get into fights with Kevin!"

Sami throws down the box, flinging himself down on the floor after it. Grabbing Beef's arm none to gently, he begins trying to access the damage.

“You leave _me_ out of whatever the **hell** is going on between you and Kevin. It has **_nothing_ ** to do with me."

Beef gives hims a slightly wry smile, though he switches to a not-at-all contrite pout when Sami glares at him.

“If only you knew Sami boy. If only you knew." Beef mutters cryptically, leaning his head back against the lockers and closing his eyes.

Sami rolls his eyes, bracing his palms on his knees to stand. Walking back over to his bag, Sami fishes out a spare shirt and walks back over to Beef, turning on the tap in the sink next to the slumped man and wetting the fabric.

“Either say what you mean or shut up. You know I hate it when you guys start making all those weird insinuations. I'm not a mind reader. If you want me to know something you have to tell me."

Beef grins, though he doesn't open his eyes. “If I told you, you would never believe me. It's better this way. Let the blind find their way on their own. You'll appreciate it more that way."

Sami sniffs disdainfully, wringing the t-shirt out vigorously and snorting in Beef's general direction.

“I still-"

“Beef. If you don't shut your goddamn whore mouth, in the next three milliseconds, I'm going to smash your fucking skull in."

Sami jumps, head snapping around and a confusing mixture of fondness, apprehension and worry flooding him at the sight of the figure leaning heavily on the doorjamb just to his left.

“Oh! You-" Sami starts, but Beef clears his throat loudly, eyes still closed though he tilts his head forward until the bloody mess that is the back of his skull is revealed.

Sami stands frozen for a minute before jerking at the sound of Kevin's voice, turning wide eyes in his direction once more.

-they are the _worst_ -

“ **Again**. I'll smash your skull in  **again**." says Kevin, reaching up to rub at his bruising cheek bone before cringing and dropping his hand.

Sami looks back at Beef, paralyzed with uncertainty for a moment.

(what am I supposed to _do?_ )

-know what you **want** to do-

(bad friend. I am a **_bad friend._** )

- _Kevin_ is your friend too-

Sami reaches out, feeling around on the back of Beef's bloody head, the blond hair on top on his scalp stained with the crimson liquid. Sami tries to be gentle, cringing with Beef as he moves his fingers, though Beef says nothing.

“Yeah, surprisingly, I don't want another helping of that, thanks." Beef grumbles under his breath, the words coming out through his grit teeth.

“Beef, be still-" Sami mutters, irritation spiking when Kevin pipes up again, still standing in the doorway from the sounds of it.

“Could of fooled me." Kevin hisses and Sami doesn't need to turn around to know that the other man is snapping his head back and forth aggressively as he says the bitter sounding words. He also doesn't need to turn around to appreciate the very much deserved pained groan the movement prompts from Kevin, Sami feeling slightly better despite himself.

(horrible)

-they both did this of their own free will. they have no one to blame but themselves-

(yes but _still_ )

Beef chuckles, turning his head slightly to eye Kevin, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

“Man, you're never gonna let that go, are you?" Beef says, smiling at Kevin even as the other man glares heatedly at him.

“Yeah and _you're_ never going to **learn**." Kevin huffs unhappily, spiting the words out like they burn on his tongue.

“Ah but- ow, Sami," Beef complains, as Sami roughly turns his head back downward, against the other mans efforts to raise his eyes to meet Kevin's stare. Sami gives Beef an unimpressed look before going back to feeling for actual wounds.

(at least most of the blood seems to have only come from one small cut)

-at _least?_ -

(head wounds **bleed** a lot)

-you're right. you **_are_ ** a bad friend-

“But, Kevin, at least I have impeccable company while I fail to learn important life lessons." Beef wiggles his eyebrows at Kevin, Sami jerking his head back down with perhaps more force than necessary, fighting the unpleasant curl in his gut.

“This locker is cool to the touch, the cement isn’t so bad after a few minutes and best of all, the nurse maid is like a shining beacon of light and happiness. That has to count for something, right?" Beef adds, grinning wickedly, though he keeps his head where it is this time.

Kevin makes a choked off sound that distracts Sami for a moment. He turns, his fingers pausing in their hunt for dangerous head injuries and his eyes finding Kevin almost on instinct.

Kevin still leans in the doorway, looking slightly lost for a heartbeat. He sways there, eyes a weird and confusing mess of emotions that flash by so fast Sami barely registers one before it's gone, swallowed by all the others.

Sami fights the urge to get up off the floor and-

- _go_ to him?-

(he doesn't **want** me to)

-you don't **_know_** that-

( i do. he _always_ pushes me **away** )

- ** _not_ _always_** -

After a breathlessly long moment that feels like years-

(probably only moments)

-Kevin pushes his bracing arm roughly off the door frame, inhaling audibly and sneering down at Sami and Beef. Sami feels something in his chest tighten as the emotions flashing across Kevin’s face only moments ago seem to get pushed away, locked up in whatever cold, lifeless compartment Kevin keeps everything but his rage in.

“Not fucking really, Beef." Kevin bites out, swaying on the spot and looking dangerously close to falling flat on his stubborn face in the middle of the locker room. “It counts for about as much as my desire to sit here and listen to you two suck each others dicks for a second longer than absolutely necessary."

Kevin snaps his mouth shut abruptly and Sami catches another glimpse of something almost like sadness cross his face as Kevin's eyes pass over Sami.

(he _wants_ to get up **and** -)

(bad _**bad** _ friend. _horrible_.)

- **just** -

(Beef is **_hurt_** -)

- ** _so is Kevin_** -

Indeed he sure looks like he is, as he gives the two of them one last scathing look before staggering off across the locker room, looking for all the world like a drunkard, though Sami knows for a fact that he doesn't drink. Kevin jerks things in and out of his bag for a moment before hobbling back toward them. Sami holds his breath, but Kevin doesn’t acknowledge either Beef or Sami, just leans against the sink and splashes water on his face. Kevin pauses, rivulets of water running down his cheeks, to pinch the bridge of his nose like he has a pounding headache.

Feeling more hollow than is warranted, Sami hesitantly goes back to thoroughly examining Beef’s head, shooting concerned looks over at Kevin despite himself.

“And **_you_ ** can fucking stop giving me those _pathetic_ goddamn **faces** , you ginger cunt-"

“Where _were_ you?" Sami blurts out suddenly without thinking. The words just sort of bubble up, though they were not at all what he had been planning to say.

Admittedly, Sami hadn't actually been planning on saying anything. All his thoughts since Kevin had entered the room had been focused on heart stopping terror that Beef and Kevin had done irreparable damage to each other. That they had hurt themselves and each other in ways neither they nor Sami would be able to fix. Sami wouldn't know what to **do** about that.

Sami doesn't want to _think_ about that.

About how he would _deal_ with life **without** -

- ** _everything_** -

(all that is forever _good_ and **bad** and **_home_** )

Kevin pauses, only half his body visible to Sami and his hands braced on the sink edges. There is a long moment of silence as Kevin remains frozen, before he rolls his neck, irritation flooding off of him like a tidal wave.

Turning, Kevin glares halfheartedly at Sami, his tongue darting out of his mouth to wet his lips in a motion that catches Sami's attention for a baffling moment.

(okay, everyone just needs to relax, geez)

-i dunno about that-

“ ** _Why_** do you _**care?**_ " Kevin asks, his voice oddly plaintive, though Sami isn't sure what _Kevin_ would **ever** ask _**Sami** _ for.

(what could i ever possibly give him that he couldn't get from literally anyone else in the world?)

-who knows-

Old irritation wells against Sami's will, almost choking him up with what he really wants to say.

Fuck _you_ , Kevin.

You **know** why.

I tell you **_all the time_** , in _every_ way that I know how and yet you’re **always** so god damn **_surprised_**.

Like you have no _idea_.

Like you don't **see**.

Like you’re the one who **_doesn't_ _care_**.

And I _know_ that is **not true** because you show me that you _**care**_.

-sometimes-

( _all_ the time)

Even when you don't **realize** it.

“Maybe I don't." Sami murmurs and feels immediately both vindicated and awful for the pained, badly concealed flinch that bit of petty-ness earns him.

( _horrible_ friend)

-when in Rome-

(no)

“Maybe I get tired of having to reaffirm everything for you a hundred times an hour. Maybe I get hurt when you act like you want me near you twenty four hours a day and then push me out of the motel room like yesterdays trash when I make an effort to hang out." Sami mumbles almost unintelligibly to the blood soaked blond hair atop Beef’s head.

Kevin isn't looking at him now. He stands there, head bowed over the sink, his shoulders stiff as if he's bracing himself against something. Sami wonders if Kevin can even hear him.

If he _ever_ hears him, really.

-maybe we should try speaking **to** him and not _at_ him?-

( ** _i don't know how to do that_** )

-i know-

“Maybe you don't care as much as you think you do." Kevin says just as quietly. There is a roughness to his voice and Sami doesn't know if it's from Kevin's inherent urge to be a mean-spirited jackass all the time, or if Kevin’s genuinely getting choked up. Either way, if he was going for jerkish-ness, the tremble in his voice takes most of the wind out of _those_ particular sails.

“Maybe you care more than you want me to think." Sami retorts, reaching out against his better judgment and grasping ahold of Kevin's shorts, bunching his fingers tightly in the loose fabric.

As if he could actually hold Kevin there if the other man wanted to leave.

(i don't _want_ him to **stay** if he doesn't **want** to)

- ** _but_** -

(fuck)

(this **_sucks_** )

Kevin still isn't looking at him and Sami waits, fingers buried in Kevin's clothes and praying to anyone who happens to be listening for something to make Kevin just **_look_ ** at him for christs-

Sami doesn't get his wish, but he does get words, though whether or not they are the ones he wants, he's not sure.

-never know what we want when it comes to Kevin-

(I don’t want him to _leave_ )

“I don't care what you think." Kevin says, a little louder this time, no longer a whisper, though his voice cracks.

Sami feels his concern notch up at the rawness of Kevin's voice, even as old familiarities take hold.

This is ground Sami _knows_.

This is old turf, Sami knows where they both **stand** here.

Sami can **_work_** with this.

“I know you don't Kevin." Sami says with a halfhearted sigh, still clutching at the hem of Kevin's shorts like a child. “And I don't care that you don't care. It doesn't change how I feel."

Kevin briefly glances at him then swiftly away. Like right now, for some reason, Kevin has a hard time looking at Sami head on.

“Maybe it should. Maybe it will." Kevin mutters, staring hard at his reflection in the cracked mirror like it holds all the answers.

Sami wonders what he sees, when he looks at himself in the mirror.

Does he see what Sami sees?

Does he feel what Sami feels?

-no to the first one and _definitely_ not to the second-

(what?)

-even Kevin isn't **that** narcissistic-

(i don't understand)

-i know-

“It won’t.” Sami say with feeling, his own confidence not something he had ever questioned.

It wasn’t rocket science, really. Kevin always had to make things so _complicated_.

The sky was blue, water was wet, Sami would **always** love Kevin.

- _uh_ -

(shut up)

-but. **just**. **_uh_** -

(no)

Kevin turns, eyes blazing with **_so much_** and Sami feels himself start to choke up against his will.

Those **_looks_ ** are so rare.

(when Kevin lets me _see_ )

-you know there might be a reason he doesn't let you _see_ very often-

( ** _don’t_ _care_** )

“ _You_ don’t fucking **know** that, so don’t **_pretend_** -”

Sami stands up abruptly and gets in Kevin’s face, hot trails of water burning their way down his cheeks as the tears pooled in the corners of his eyes slide free. He leans forward, heart leaping up in his throat when Kevin actually turns toward him, lets Sami into his space and doesn’t close himself off again.

“Yes, Kevin. I _do_ know that. I feel like I’ve **always** known that. I just wish you would fucking trust me. Why would I lie?”

Kevin inhales roughly, his eyes sparkling with the tears he is somewhat successfully holding in. Kevin glances at something behind Sami and Sami is confused for a moment before Kevin’s dark eyes are back on him and Sami feels like he’s forgotten everything in the entire world except the two of them.

(all that _matters_ )

-no, it's _not_ -

( **yes** it **_is_** )

“Then you’re even stupider than I thought.” Kevin says weakly at last, blinking and releasing a tear that he immediately swipes at, looking irritated briefly before he shakes his head.

Kevin scrunches his face up at Sami in distress and Sami can’t help but let out a startled, hiccuping laugh.

“Well, it’s not like you didn’t know that already, at least. No surprises, huh?” Sami murmurs, reaching out a shaky hand to wipe at the wet trails on Kevin’s cheeks, his fingers brushing against Kevin’s skin gently.

Kevin stands there and lets Sami touch him, sniffing roughly and eyeing Sami sideways.

“I don’t know about that.” is all Kevin says, one hand reaching out almost absentmindedly to rest on Sami’s bicep, his fingers becoming acute points of heat. Sami struggles not to just stare at those warm digits against his skin for the rest of his life.

(why does Kevin’s touch always _feel_ this way?)

- **there** is a mystery that will never be solved-

(why?)

-because there are some things even science can't explain-

(...okay?)

“Well I do know, so one of us is sure. That could be **enough**.” Sami says, picking the still damp t-shirt up off the sink and dabbing at a gash on Kevin’s cheek bone.

Kevin tilts his head back slightly and Sami has to struggle not to marvel at the way the dull locker room lights play across Kevin’s skin, the smoggy lighting not dampening the sparkle in Kevin’s dark eyes in the least. In fact, they seem to glimmer even brighter than usual as he watches Sami intently.

Although, those eyes on him make Sami slightly uneasy, as Kevin gazes at him though his eyelashes.

“Confident tonight, aren’t we?” Kevin murmurs and Sami has to look away as the words seem to rumble through the both of them in all the places their bodies touch-

(when did they get so _close_ together? Sami could **swear** he wasn’t pressed right up against Kevin just a minute ago)

Sami focuses on his task, patting lightly at a smear of blood on Kevin’s throat, feeling a sharp pang of relief on realizing that it’s only a blood stain, not another wound.

“Always!” Sami chirps with more cheerfulness than he really feels.

(Kevin is usually the confidant one)

-he has all the _reasons_ to be-

Kevin jerks a bit under Sami’s ministrations and Sami freezes, a bolt of terror slapping him in the face like a rogue superkick. Kevin doesn’t move away from him or slap his hands away though, so after a tense heartbeat Sami goes back to gently wiping the blood from Kevin’s skin.

“Do you have any serious injuries? I can drive you to the hospital if you need me too.” Sami offers, reaching up to hold Kevin's face still with his other hand, the stubble under his fingers more of a shock to his nerves than he expected. Sami blinks and tries to concentrate on what he is doing instead of the tiny stabs of heat making his fingers tremble and his hands clammy.

Kevin digs his fingers slightly too hard into Sami’s bicep and he flinches, fighting the urge to pull his arm away and instead moving into the aggression, elbowing Kevin slightly as he moves. Kevin eases his grip almost instantly to Sami’s surprise, his fingers uncurling from Sami’s skin and hand flopping back down to his side.

Sami frowns and scoots closer, reaching up to bend Kevin’s head forward so he can run careful hands over the back of Kevin’s skull, grimacing at the filth and blood. Kevin doesn’t put his hand back on Sami, but he doesn’t move away either, so Sami takes that as a good sign.

“No. I’m fine.” Sami gives Kevin a dubious look, pulling back slightly to hold up a hand, blood smeared fingers spread for Kevin’s inspection. Kevin rolls his eyes dramatically, waving dismissively at Sami, the air his hand produces ruffling Sami’s hair.

“It’s just a little blood Sami, fuck. Get over yourself.” Kevin grumbles, his words rumbling through Sami’s body as he reaches up and tries to flatten down the hair he displaced. Sami holds his breath at the touch, but his hair refuses to cooperate and Kevin clicks his tongue, switching from trying to smooth the strands down to running his hands far too roughly through Sami’s hair, his thick fingers clumsy and unsuited for such a task.

Sami should tell Kevin that all he is doing is messing his hair up even more.

Sami should tell Kevin that he is getting blood in his hair.

Sami should tell Kevin to go take a shower and some aspirin.

(god _that_ feels **good** )

Sami leans into the **_touch_**.

Kevin doesn’t seem to notice, he is absorbed in fighting with Sami’s hair, twisting it this way and that. Making it stand up in all different directions at his touch. Kevin inhales sharply suddenly, an odd look crossing his features as he leans forward, not running his hands through Sami’s hair anymore, but rubbing a few strands between his fingers for a moment, breathing deeply and looking lost.

Sami opens his mouth but before he can say anything, Kevin shakes himself out of it and nudges him, their cheeks brushing together in what Sami will take as a nuzzle, though he’s sure Kevin didn’t mean it that way.

“Besides, it’s not like Vienna Sausages over there could do any real damage to me anyway. So relax.”

(right of course)

-Kevin is fine-

(i knew that i just wanted to make sure-)

wait

Sami jerks around, eyes wide and fear filling him.

(oh god oh geez oh _no_ )

- **worst** friend **_ever_** -

Sami looks down, horror filling him only to draw up short.

Beef is sitting upright, right where Sami left him, looking much perkier than Sami remembers, legs crossed and his forearms resting on his knees. Beef doesn’t look at all put out with being ignored. On the contrary, he looks quite satisfied, grinning up at the two of them like he just accomplished something.

Sami opens his mouth but falters when a hand clamps around his hip, the fingers digging in to his skin making him yelp.

“Ow! Jesus-”

“Vienna sausages? Really? You know my name.” Beef says, bringing his hands up and lacing his fingers, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on the back of his palms.

Kevin lets out a rather derisive snort, giving Beef a contemptible look. “It’s an insult that I’m sure you wouldn’t understand, you low cultured swine. You are about as far form beef wellington as it gets. Ergo, you’re those gross ass floor scrapings they mash into those cans to stock at the bottom of the shelves at convenience stores-”

Sami turns back to him, wiggling in Kevin’s grip.

Kevin just looks at him impassively instead of loosening his tightly coiled fingers.

( _what_ in the **world** is even- for goodness **_sake_** )

“Don’t explain the joke, Kevin, god. Ruin it for everyone why don’t you.” Sami says in exasperation, turning back to share a put upon look with Beef before swiveling to turn the tap on.

Kevin makes an outraged noise in the back of his throat, pressing forward and crushing Sami against the sink, crowding into his space like he belonged there.

(always)

-bad idea-

(don’t care)

“Fuck you two. I just went through a grueling match and here you assholes are making fun of my condition.” Kevin turns an accusatory glare on Beef, though he doesn’t back away from Sami.

“You’re the reason I’m concussed, you heartless jack ass!” Kevin crows, jabbing a finger in Beef’s direction, his other hand finally easing it’s grip on Sami’s side a bit.

“Don’t try to make me look like the bad guy here Kevin.” shrieks Beef, looking equally offended, springing up like a man that had not just gone through a brutal match.

Sami wedges himself between them before they can really get into the finger pointing and screaming matches, pressing the box of bandages to Beef’s chest and giving him a nudge.

“Hey hey. No fighting in the locker room. Beef, since you’re clearly not as hurt as you were, not five minutes ago, why don’t you go take a painkiller and a nap in your car?”

Beef blinks, then tries for a pout. “Aw, Sami, first you leave me on the floor so you and Mr. Sunshine here can have a touching reunion, now your kicking me out of the locker room-”

“Well your certainly not fighting anymore.” Sami says sternly, leaning back into the flexing fingers at his waist. “Unless you want me to drive you both to the _hospital_ -”

“Okay, this was fun, thanksSamiloveyoubye!” Beef blurts frantically as he sprints for the door at full speed.

(speed a horrifically injured man should not posses)

-fakers-

Sami turns an appraising eye to Kevin, giving him a once over.

“I don’t suppose you want to tell me you were faking too?” Sami asks, reaching up to pull what appears to be a wayward cigarette butt out of Kevin’s dark hair. “Ug. Did you guys have to brawl in the crowd?”

Kevin gives him shifty eyes, not looking at all contrite. “He started it.” At Sami’s unimpressed look, Kevin slumps, coughing unconvincingly into his palm and glancing at Sami sheepishly. “I have a concussion.”

Sami sighs in exasperation, tossing the filthy shirt into the sink and moving, grasping ahold of the forearms that reach for him as soon as he moves away.

“Alright then. Lets go get you some pain killers and- well, not a nap I guess. Coffee?”

Kevin winces as Sami drags him across the locker room, lacing their fingers together and making an effort to keep even with Sami as they move.

“Great. This is not the kind of all nighter I was hoping for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well. It seems low-confidence pervert!Sami is back. We missed you buddy <3
> 
> Goddamn the innuendo in this one. And no, I'm not actually sure whether Kevin's last line there is a sex joke or not. It might be, given the mood he is in here. It's kinda hard to distinguish from all the angst and other badly disguised innuendo throughout this fic. They are super inappropriate in this one for some reason. Not sure why, Sami is usually pretty well behaved, though to be fair both Beef and Kevin flirt with everyone 80% of the time, so I guess I shouldn't be too shocked.
> 
> Poor Sami, man. He does not deserve this bullshit. I almost never get blocks with him, but I got a few writing this, he was having such a fit. Which is why he goes on those weird tangents that make little sense and seem more counter productive than anything else. About that by the way, sorry if those were hard to read. Sami was freaking out for about 90% of this fic so bear with it if you can.
> 
> Good luck figuring out what any of them are ACTUALLY trying to say! God forbid they talk about their real issues with each other <3


End file.
